DemyAku: Bonfire
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Outcast Axel dates preppy Demyx secretly. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The summer air has all the students smiling in the quad area. Springtime happened to be unfortunately freezing and now it is up to a sunny 76 degrees. Students are dressing in their lighter uniforms: guys with a white button up short sleeve and a blue tie with blue shorts, and girls with blue dresses or their classic skirt uniforms.

Everyone seems to be happy except for the silent yet clever red head. Axel sits under one of the palm trees at the edge of Destiny Island High School's quad area. Teens carelessly pass by him without noticing him.

Axel leans his head against the rough trunk of the palm tree. Kairi sets her backpack down and she leaves momentarily to go buy some lunch. The pyro ignores his surroundings as he daydreams of Senior Skip Day.

It is the day which all high school seniors look forward to during the year. Senior Skip Day is the one day of the year when all the seniors ditch school to piss off their teachers. Usually the Destiny Island seniors end up going to the beach or to friends' houses. Axel's eyes look sharp as he decides what to do.

_ 'Let's see…I have no friends except for that Roxas kid yet I think he hates me because I tried kissing him in the darkroom during photography class….Hmmm…Zexion doesn't like to talk to me or anybody except Fuu or Tutu-head…Riku and Sora are always having tongue sex between classes so they never talk to anyone….Ah! Why can't I get a decent friend!?'_ The green eyed god thinks to himself.

He bites hard into his granny smith apple as he watches the distant rolling waves. The midday sun begins to beat down its blazing rays harder. Axel gets to the core of his apple and he stares at it for a moment. His cat eyes perk up as he searches for a garbage can. Axel sneaks it into the front pocket of Kairi's yellow backpack.

Axel walks back to _his_ palm tree. _'Hopefully she doesn't figure out it was me…'_ Axel thinks as he sees Kairi returning to her backpack. Naminé sits down with her at the lime green metal table.

The red charmer lugs his bookbag over his shoulder and he puts his hands in his pockets as he strolls off. He passes the series of groups at the school: the Goths, the art lovers, the metal heads, the Emos, the anime addicts, the band buddies, the loners, the idiots, the nerds, the posers, the jocks, the comedians, the super pals, the others, the plastics, the hyper girls, the druggies/smokers, the losers, the cheerleaders, the gays, the freaks, and finally…..the rich bitch preps.

Axel hates walking by this table everyday because the preps would always give him the _stink eye_. So what if he dresses in leather black pants everyday with a black beater and a shamrock coloured tie? The principal and teachers have already given up with dress coding him everyday; so why did the preps always have to glare at him like he is a disgust to them!? The preps are the ones who are the freaks! Matching hair ties and designer purses! What the hell!

Yet the worst part about walking by the table is he has to look at his crush everyday. Demyx Takahashi. Axel would see the dirty blond's blue eyes look at him with a capturing intensity. The pyro would curse himself to sleep at night. He hates the thought of liking a prep…but Demyx is different.

Demyx is more of a jock then anything else; he is the star of the water polo team, captain of the swim team, the best on the soccer team and the title of _Best Long Board Surfer on the Island_. Axel would just sit in photography class and daydream about that blond's appearance: those electric aqua eyes, that surfer body, his rebel hair….Axel would sketch his soft tan face in his daydreams for hours during the school day.

Axel refuses to even imagine himself sitting at the table of gay boys…they were too feminine for him…yet it is where he belongs. Axel wants a masculine beauty that can smile and make you feel like you could hold his hand without feeling like a stereotype ditsy gay. Axel wants to not think of himself with a prep….but with that gorgeous surfer named Demyx.

The preps always sit at the same damn table! Right in front of the only door to get back inside the main corridor! Axel always goes to his locker after lunch to grab a stick of gum before his dreaded 5th period which is Organic Chemistry with Luxord. Gum is forbidden from Axel's classes yet Luxord doesn't seem to mind.

Axel always hides his cinnamon gum underneath his sketchbooks for his advanced art class. Somehow people assume Axel's IQ is as dull as a can of grey paint…yet Axel is quite the smart guy. That Brit always seems to flirt with the pyro during the experiments because Axel is never able to get a lab partner.

_ "Remember for the recrystallization experiment to purify your salicylic acid and then test the solubility."_ Luxord said to the class one day. Axel was alone as usual at one of the stools. Axel added another 4 mL of hot solvent in an Erlenmeyer flask with his precise measuring techniques. Luxord strolled over and brushed his fingers over Axel's lower back. The Brit leaned over to observe Axel's flawless experiment as he hooked his hand on Axel's hip. _"Fantastic work, Mr. Flynn."_ Luxord said and he slipped his fingers under the front of Axel's waistband.

The emerald-eyed beauty snaps out of his flash back as a voice calls to him from the prep table. "Hey Gingylocks! Why ya up? Did you burn that tree down from your fire crotch?" A brunette basketball player asks as he hugs his girlfriend Selphie around the waist. Selphie stifles a sweet laugh and Axel keeps his mind focused on just getting to the door.

Unfortunately some of the druggies are sitting by the door. Last time Axel encountered them, they tried to pick a fight with him. Axel has been trying to control his venomous anger yet there are too many morons at his school that want to fight. "You can't walk away from a conversation, Candle-dick!" Another guy shouts and the pyro clenches his fist.

Axel takes a look back at the table for a moment. Demyx isn't there. He hasn't been there for the past three days. "How many fags have been in your pants, Tampon-head?" Seifer asks and Axel punches him right in front of his girlfriend's face.

The warm crush on Seifer's nose satisfies the thermophile. Seifer's girlfriend shrieks and she waves her manicured nails frantically as she arm flails. Axel's green eyes glower and he shoves his way through the druggies then runs down the hall. Axel hear the faint slurred shouts of the druggies. "You wanna fight, bish? Fight?" A stoned girl asks as she leans on her friend for support.

_ 'Tomorrow will be a good day…I can sketch on the beach or something…I'll have no school…no Luxord…no stupid prep table…but what if Demyx switched schools…What if that rumor of Demyx moving to Twilight Town is true? Stop it Axel! Stop thinking about him! '_ Axel curses himself in his head.

The furious pyromaniac walks quickly with ease from his long legs. The halls are empty since the majority of the students are eating outside and soaking up the precious sun rays. Axel takes the turns down the halls to find his locker. He stops in his tracks as he sees a familiar someone with a crisp lollipop stick in his mouth in front of his locker.

Axel's enthralling heart hits inside his chest as Demyx's eyes perk up. The suave James Dean look alike leans against Axel's locker and he keeps his eyes on the pyro. "Can I _help_ you?" Axel asks with his classic smart-alecky voice. Those are the first words Axel has ever said to Demyx.

The swimmer takes his hands out of his pockets and grabs the bare lollipop stick out of his mouth. "You're Axel, right?" Demyx asks with a raised eyebrow and a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Those are the first words Demyx has ever said to Axel.

"Yeah. Are you going to taunt me like the rest of your airhead friends, Demyx?" Axel asks with a cruel snap to his voice as he jolts open his locker.

He sorts through his bookbag and replaces the books in his sky blue locker. Demyx does not take offense to the _airhead_ statement and he just grins and shakes his head. "How do ya know my name, Axel?" Demyx asks with a curious, deep voice. Axel shakes his head and he takes a sharp look at the sports star.

"Because your face is all over the trophy case on the wall behind me and you get an award every effin' month for just being a teacher's pet in my Calculus III class because Larxene thinks you are the best student _ever_!" Axel blurts out as he conceals the real reasons why.

_ 'It is all because I dream about you Demyx…I dream about kissing a boy…You, Demyx….'_ Axel's thoughts race. Demyx tosses his stick into the can across the hall with a basketball-like shoot. "What do you want?" Axel asks as he prepares to be ridiculed by his crush. "Not much." Demyx says as Axel reaches under his stack of textbooks to get his pack of gum. The sketchbooks abruptly tumble down and the loose papers from his Calculus III binder slip out too.

Demyx bends down to gather up the sketchbooks but Axel puts out his hand to stop him. "Don't. I'll pick it up. I wouldn't want your precious jock hands to get a paper cut." Axel sneers and he plops his heavy stack back in his locker…with the sketchbook of Demyx at the bottom of the stack.

"Ha! You're funny!" Demyx says and he let's out a sincere, sweet laugh. Axel seems confused by Demyx's reaction. "You think I'm funny…but I just insulted you…" Axel says and he shoves a stick of gum in his pocket.

"So? I don't care if people insult me. It's just funny when people stereotype me to be some conceded, perfect guy. I'm like the opposite, ya know?" Demyx says and Axel sighs as he closes up his locker. "No Demyx…I don't know…" Axel says calmly and he flicks his eyes back to Demyx's flawless face.

"Well would you like to find out what I'm really like? Go with me to the beach up by Coconut Point tomorrow." Demyx says and Axel almost chokes on his own breath yet he keeps a motionless face.

He grins slightly and laughs to himself at the blond. "Are you serious? Water is not my _expertise_." Axel says as he contemplates Demyx's words in his head. ….is Demyx asking him on a date? Or is this all a sick, secret prank from the preps?

"You live on an island! You have to like water!" Demyx exclaims and he lets out a brilliant smile. Axel shrugs and he narrows his jewel eyes back at Demyx's playful persona. "So…what's this phony shit all about? You pranking me?" Axel asks swiftly and Demyx hears the voices of his prep friends coming down from another hallway.

The blond snatches Axel's hand and he pulls him into the boy's bathroom. Axel has the look of defense pasted on his face. "What the hell was-" Axel's sentence gets cut off as Demyx covers his mouth. The voices of the preps get louder as they pass the boy's restroom and then they fade away as they continue down the hall.

Demyx takes his hand off of Axel's hot lips and he stares at Axel for a moment. "…I can't let them know…" Demyx whispers and Axel gets angered. "What? Are you just acting with me? Are you going to pretend to be my friend so then you can effin' embarrass me in front of your dickhead friends?" Axel asks and he clenches his fist.

"No…it's nothing like that, Axel…" Demyx says and Axel growls a little bit. "Then what could it _possibly_ be?!" Axel demands quietly with a piercing hidden desire in his eyes. Demyx meets eyes back with Axel and the rebellious blond smiles through his unexpected tears. They stream down his face and his masculine voice suddenly asphyxiates from his sadness.

"They won't except me…no one will…I'll be an outcast…" Demyx says and Axel gets more angry. "What?! Because you hang out with me then you are automatically an outcast? You're just like the rest of those materialistic Barbies and Kens. You just want your popularity and to hear your name being cheered in the audience and to receive high fives in the hallway for your school record swim time! You are just like the rest of them!" Axel exclaims and Demyx's tears fade and his blue eyes seem broken.

"Axel you don't understand…" Demyx whispers and he wipes away his tears. "I've lived almost four years of high school! I know what you _kind_ of people are like!" Axel shouts with blazing green fire eyes.

"I'm not like those _kind_ of people for fuck's sake! I don't hate on people for fun, I don't party and get drunk on weekends, I don't touch my girlfriend like she is a toy, and I don't stereotype! I've been avoiding them because they have been sensing my quietness around them lately! I'm afraid to talk to them because they might spread rumors about me! It's been like this for a couple of weeks and I hate it! I don't want to be alone just because I'm gay!" Demyx rants and he cuts his sentence off.

"Demyx…" Axel says with a sorry voice and saddened eyes. The blond glares down at his feet with a stern warrior expression on his face. "I like you, Axel…I want to keep this relationship secret until I can except my life as a gay…I feel like…I need you to be in my life, Axel. It's just….I can't stop staring at you or thinking about you…" Demyx says and he looks up at the red outcast.

Axel fixes his own shamrock coloured tie and he looks at Demyx. "I'll go to the beach with you…but I'm warning you that I'll throw you out for the sharks if you are in some kind of demonic prank with those preps." Axel says with a grin and Demyx smiles.

"So, it's a date?" Demyx asks and Axel nods slightly. "Yeah, a date." Axel states with a new feeling of warmth inside him. Demyx kisses Axel's lips lightly and Axel holds his strong emotions back.

Axel didn't want to demand too much from the kiss…they are not even officially a couple yet. Axel catches Demyx's smile before he leaves the room. The pyro stalls until the bell rings for his dreaded next class.

Luckily, there is a substitute teacher in Organic Chemistry. His name is Professor Xaldin and he did not do much except: take attendance, point to the board for the agenda of the day, and pop in a movie called _Sex Versus You_. Xaldin sits at Luxord's desk and he drinks from his cerulean mug as the movie plays. Zexion stands up and he flicks off the fluorescent lights.

_ "Numbers of teens offend find themselves in this unruly, peer-pressured situation. To be a virgin or to have sex. They go through various relationships and they contemplate their outcome as a teenager. Sex. Is it right?"_ The 80's haircut lady says the introduction on the blocky TV screen.

"Yes." Roxas says causing Olette and Naminé to giggle madly. Axel watches the changing scenes in the movie and his thoughts race. He unconsciously bites his art pencil as the movie explains male anatomy.

The bell rings and Axel is the first to leave the room. He collects his sketchbooks from his locker and he walks behind Zexion. The art teacher, Xigbar, assigns each of his students a canvas. "Put all your heart into it or else I'll give you an F and one eye like me!" The _gentle_ artist tells his class before he sits down at his desk.

Axel sketches Demyx's face and Zexion sketches at a canvas with Marluxia. Xigbar walks by to observe his advanced art students' work. "Very nice, Axel." Xigbar firmly states and he walks off to Zexion's and Marluxia's piece. Finally the last school bell rings to wake Axel out of his charcoal sketching. Axel rushes home to wait for the next day with Demyx.

The next day, the red prince sits on the white sand in his black swim trunks as he waits for Demyx. _'I'm going to regret this…I have a bad feeling…What am I thinking? He kissed me and I swear I felt him nibble on my lip before he parted to leave for class…'_ Axel thinks as he enjoys the sun light of Senior Skip Day.

Axel stands up to stretch his legs out. He's been sitting for about two hours now and Demyx hasn't shown up. Axel is beginning to worry and he makes a fire in the beach's fire pit to distract him.

"Hey hottie!" Demyx calls out with a long board for surfing under his two arms. Axel stares at Demyx's bare chest accompanied by a pair of lifeguard red swim trunks….then Axel averts his green amethyst eyes to the second surfboard. "I'm going to smack you if you are going to make me get on that thing!" Axel threatens and Demyx shrugs.

"I just rented 'em at the surf shop a few miles back. It is a pain to always to get them and come back down here…but it's so worth it to have a secret surf spot. The waves are as smooth as can be." Demyx states and he sticks the boards in the sand then he tosses his bag next to the fire pit.

One is a white surf board with a yellow and orange vertical stripe and the other is a white board with artwork of a black and blue dragon. "Demyx…I don't know how to surf…" Axel admits as Demyx pushes Axel to grab a board.

"So? I'll teach you. It's easy. There are calm waves now. You'll do fine." Demyx reassures him. Axel sighs and he grabs the board with the dragon on it. Demyx smiles and he lightly smacks his own board on Axel's ass. "Hey!" Axel says with a laughing smile. Demyx smiles and he runs to the water with Axel chasing after him.

"Just run for it and smack on. You've seen people do it." Demyx says and he launches himself into the water. Axel repeats Demyx's precise launch and he lies on his stomach on the board. Axel paddles through the salt water with his cupped hands. Demyx smiles at Axel. "That was great!" Demyx congratulates him.

Axel scowls like a cat taking a bath…he didn't like the water. Demyx paddles forward and Axel follows him. A wave approaches and Axel starts paddling backward. Demyx smiles and he grabs Axel's hand. "Just put your head down, hold on the board and close your eyes. You'll just punch through." Demyx says and he quickly ducts his head down. Axel catches the wave wrong and he wipes out.

The pyro spirals down from the sucking cyclone-like wave. He swims back up to the surface and Demyx is sitting on his surfboard. Axel looks around and his dragon board is no where to be seen. "…Sorry…" Axel says with the warm salt water on his lips and Demyx simply shrugs. "I just rented it. Don't worry about it." Demyx says and he offers his hand. Axel gets on Demyx's long board.

"I told you the water isn't my thing." Axel says with a disappointed sting to his voice. He sits facing Demyx with his legs spread out and in the water. "I like it…" Demyx says and he stares out at the reflective sunlight on the water. The golden rays soften Axel's face and Demyx smiles at the heat lover.

The board bobs with the calm waves as they wait to drift back to shore. "I guess surfing is…okay." Axel admits even though he still has dislikes about it. A sharp wave through Axel off balance and he grips Demyx's shoulders.

"Ah!" Axel exclaims as he almost tips them over. Demyx holds Axel's hands on his shoulders with his hands. They recover their balance and the shore is visible now.

Demyx laughs at Axel and the red head laughs too. "Nevermind…I guess water is kind of fun…" Axel admits and Demyx smiles more. "I knew you would like it." Demyx says and he presses his chest to Axels and he rests his hands on Axel's shoulders.

Demyx closes his eyes and he captures Axel's sweet open mouth. The red charmer sucks lightly on the kiss and he holds Demyx's body close with his fiery hands on Demyx's back.

He mews softly as Demyx pushes the kiss further and he slips his tongue into the spicy territory. They caress each other's tongues inside their wide mouths as Demyx plays his hands along Axel's chest and lower back.

Axel opens his eyes as he feels the sand touch his foot. They were back to shallow water. Demyx parts the lustful kiss and he steps off of the board with Axel. They walks back to the shore without a word and Axel captures Demyx's eyes as Demyx sticks the surfboard back in the sand.

Demyx ends up sitting with Axel in front of the still burning fire. Axel puts his arm around Demyx as they stare at the flames. The water artist takes a white bag out of his small duffle bag. Demyx unveils a marshmallow and he pops it into Axel's mouth. Axel eats it and Demyx gets on Axel's lap.

He feeds Axel another one but this time with a sugary kiss to follow it. Axel smiles and he feeds Demyx a marshmallow. The blond eats it up and he licks Axel's lips then he shifts it into a longing kiss.

"Dem…" Axel says as Demyx lets him breathe. "I need to go…my mom is going to smack me in the head with a frying pan if I get home late…" Axel admits and Demyx looks a bit angered then he shakes his head.

"Fine…" The blond whispers acidly and he snatches his bag and marshmallows then he walks over to the surfboard. Axel feels the harsh _silent treatment_ emanating off of the popular rebel.

The blue eyed blond turns his face back to his fiery friend. "Axel…meet me here tomorrow? It's a Saturday and I don't have a soccer game…so can you at 6?" The blond musician asks him with a hopeful look on his face.

Axel gives Demyx a tepid hug and the blue eyed swimmer smiles. "As long as you say yes to me be your secret boyfriend." Axel proposes the offer and Demyx kisses Axel's lips softly. "Yes, secret boyfriend." Demyx says and he holds him close until Axel parts away. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Axel says and Demyx waves goodbye to his leaving boyfriend.

The flurry teen walks down the beach as he estimates how late it is. He peers at the glowing moon and he bites his bottom lip. _'I'll just sneak in through my window…Just in case I'm past my curfew…'_ Axel thinks as his anxiety kicks him in the gut.

As the moonlight grows brighter, Axel discovers his family's house straight ahead of him. He climbs up the seaweed-covered high tide rafters until he reaches his bedroom window. It's locked. Axel sighs and he moves over to his twin brother's open window. Axel stops once he hears a foreign voice in his brother's room.

"Reno it's late. I'll just see you on Monday, babe." The voice says and Axel hears a couple wet kisses. Axel lets go of the rafters and he quietly drops to the sandy beach front. The sneaky pyro hides behind one of the thicker house supporting poles as he hears someone crawling out of Reno's window.

Vincent slides down one of the corner's poles and he smoothes his hand through his hair after he lands in the comforting white sand. Axel watches the brunette stride away and he climbs back up once Vincent is out of view. "Reno…" Axel whispers inside the open window and he taps on the frame with his index finger.

"Ax? What the hell are you doing?" Reno exclaims in a hushed voice. "I got locked out…" Axel admits as Reno helps him inside his room. "What the hell were you doing outside? You're on your beachwear and it's almost 11! I should smack you. Mom's been worried sick!" Reno says with a harsh whisper.

"I was just out with a friend…I should be smacking you in the head! What happened to you dating girls? And Vincent is in a relationship! He is dating Tifa!" Axel venomously whispers to his twin.

Reno pushes Axel's shoulders forcefully and he glowers at him. "You better such the fuck up about your little spying adventure on me or else I'm telling mom that you have been out with a _friend_." Reno threatens and he banishes Axel out of his bedroom.

Axel walks down the hallway and he enters his safe bedroom. He closes the door and he flops down on his bed. The tired red head takes a glance at his window and he sees the reflecting, warm waves. _'Tomorrow will be a good day…'_ Axel thinks to himself.

The anxious red glory painfully waits throughout Saturday until the time of 6 arrives. Axel stares at there direction where Demyx came from yesterday and then he looks back at his cell phone. "6:05." He says to himself and he reallocates his eyes back to the east.

"He was late yesterday…so maybe he is just late again…" Axel tells himself and he leans back against a palm tree's trunk. An hour passes and Axel is mindlessly playing with his lighter. The gas fumes from the lit lighter do not bother him. He peers back to the shore and there is still no sign of his boyfriend.

Axel waits until midnight and then he sneaks back into his bedroom. The pyro returns on Sunday and he waits again until midnight. No sign of his boyfriend. The red head misses his first three classes on Monday because he forgot to set his alarm. Axel glumly walks to school and he avoids the strict front office of Destiny High School.

Riku holds Sora's hand as they walk down the hallway and Axel can't help but stare. _'What if…I never get that chance? What if…Demyx just used me for a joke?'_ Axel thinks to himself and the loud bell causes Axel to clamp his ears. The uniformed students flood out of the classrooms with excited chatter as they couple up in their clichés for lunch time.

The fire artist walks through the sea of people and he goes out into the outside quad area. He dares to look at the prep table…Demyx is gone. Axel starts to worry as the preps laugh and joke about Demyx. "Ha! I knew he was a queer! He has been crying all day now!" Selphie exclaims with sheer triumph in her voice. "He needed that _lesson_." Her boyfriend says as he crackles his knuckles. "Dem?" Axel whispers to himself and he looks around for his blond lover. Demyx wasn't there.

Xaldin is substituting again and the movie continues. Axel's mind is elsewhere about Demyx as he blankly stares at the TV. The bell rings and Axel walks with dead eyes to art class. He sits in front of his canvas and he starts painting his boyfriend's face.

_ 'First Demyx kisses me…then he doesn't show up and I wait for him…and now the preps are beating some queer up and Demyx isn't there…did they find out about Dem being gay? Demyx should have at least showed up for the date!'_ Axel thinks and he stabs his exacto knife into the canvas and he slices it in half.

The silent students stare at the furious flurry. The pyro runs out of the classroom with tears beckoning in his eyes. Axel runs back into the hallway and he bursts into the boy's bathroom.

Demyx is there…he is covering his face with blood-stained hands. Axel pauses for a moment then he dashes toward him and he hugs his boyfriend strongly. "Demyx…Demyx…they won't hurt you…" Axel says with tears in his eyes and Demyx unveils his face. "I'm not hurt!" Demyx exclaims and he shoves away from Axel.

"The preps and I beat up Marluxia before lunch! He went to the art room and cried because he is a homosexual! I'm gay too! I feel like an idiot for being brain washed by the preps…Now I have Marluxia's blood on my hands…I wish I could tell them no…I wish I could stick up for Marluxia…and now Zexion probably hates me…" Demyx says and he washes off the blood in the sink.

Axel lets some of his fret out and he puts his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Demyx…why didn't you show up this weekend? You had me worried sick…" Axel asks and Demyx clenches his fists.

"Because…I wasn't ready…I was thinking too much and I was being stupid…But I promise that I will see you tonight. I'll…toughen up. Just don't leave me, Ax, okay?" Demyx asks with sorrow-filled eyes.

Their lips touch briefly and Demyx breaks a smile. "I knew I could count on you to make my day better…" Demyx says warmly into Axel's ear. The school bell rings and Demyx holds Axel's hand. "I promise…I'll meet you at the beach at 8." Demyx assures him. They walks into the hallway and they smile at each other before they leave separate ways.

Axel walks to the secret moonlit beach and Demyx is waiting there for him. "No surfing, huh?" Axel asks and Demyx gives him a welcome kiss. The swim trunk couple sits together on the luminous sand. "No…" Demyx whispers before he indulges in another kiss.  
The surfer sticks his tongue back into the hot mouth and he grinds his loin on Axel's wet shorts. Axel takes the kiss in deeper and Demyx moans quietly. _'Teens find themselves in lustful situations and they offend coddle in unprotected intercourse.'_ The voice of the _Sex Versus You_ movie lady's voice rings in Axel's mind. _'Is this why Demyx wasn't ready…? Because he wants to…sex me up?!'_ Axel's thoughts burst.

The water master seductively traces his hand up Axel's chest and he combs it into his red mane of hair. "Are you a virgin?" Demyx asks and Axel's eyes widen. "Demyx…I…am…" Axel says with an unsure voice as Demyx sucks at his neck.

He wants to be taken by Demyx…yet he knew this could go too fast. What if they just do it? …it can't hurt, right? ….just one night of teen sex. What if just…one night? "I am too…I've never done it…" Demyx admits with aching desire in his voice.

"I don't believe you…" Axel says with a sweet snicker and Demyx presses his lips on Axel's tasteful neck. "Why not?" Demyx asks and he sucks more on Axel's neck. "Because you are…ah…perfect…" Axel says as Demyx grips his sharp hips.

Axel licks at Demyx's parted lips and he explores his hands on Demyx. "Do you want this?" Demyx whispers in Axel's ear and Axel moans softly. "More than you know…" Axel says and he lets Demyx bring him down to the water.

Demyx takes their dry swimwear off before they go into the water. Axel feels the warm sea salt water go up to his hips and he watches Demyx carefully. "I won't push you far…I promise…" Demyx says with closed eyes and he hooks Axel's leg around his lower body. The sexual pain builds on Demyx's erecting member.

"You can take me as much as you want…as much as I want you…" Axel says seductively. "How much do you want me?" Demyx asks as Axel swirls his tongue on Demyx's nipple.

"I think you can show me…with your mouth." Axel whispers with a bite to his sensual voice. Demyx and Axel play with each other's soaked tongues inside their hot mouths. The water musician grinds upward on his partner causing Axel to stifle a moan.

Axel tangles his hands in his lover's blond hair as Demyx holds on to Axel's hooked leg. "With pleasure…" Demyx whispers to his gasping partner. Axel closes his green gem eyes as the warm water soothes his aching fiery lust.

"Too much water on your fire?" Demyx asks his purring lover and he licks into Axel's waiting open mouth. "No…I'm not out _yet_. Can you help with that?" Axel asks with a devilishly charming grin.


End file.
